Make your own kittycat!
by kittyboolady1
Summary: Make a warrior cat with eyes, fur personality etc. Original idea was Spottedtalon so run over and check out her page. Have fun and when you've done everything, send me a review with your character!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is like Spottedtalon's version but with different names personalities etc. Of course some are the same. There are a couple of word you might not get. Zephyr means a light breeze pronounced zeffar. Xenia means an allergy to pollen pronounced zennia.**

**The Victorious Elf xxx**

**List 1: Pick a number between 1-30 including 1 and 30.**

**List 2: Pick a number between 1-9 including 1 and 9.**

**List 3: If you are not an apprentice/ med apprentice/ kit/ leader, then here is the rest of your name. If you are a queen, choose any number between 1-8 including 1 and 8, this is the number of kits you shall have in a litter. For last half of name, pick a number between 1 - 25 including 1 and 25.**

**List 1**

**1. Apple**

**2. Breeze**

**3. Crab**

**4. Deer**

**5. Dream**

**6. Crescent**

**7. Emerald**

**8. Flash**

**9. Golden**

**10. Herb**

**11. Indigo**

**12. Jagged**

**13. Kind**

**14. Lily**

**15. Moon**

**16. Night**

**17. Opal**

**18. Pool**

**19. Quick**

**20. Rook**

**21. Summer**

**22. Twist**

**23. Under**

**24. Vine**

**25. Wispy**

**26. Xenia (allergy to pollen)**

**27. Yellow**

**28. Zephyr (light breeze)**

**29. Hope**

**30. Coal**

**List 2**

**1. Leader **

**2. Deputy**

**3. Medicine Cat**

**4. Medicine Cat Apprentice**

**5. Warrior**

**6. Apprentice**

**7. Queen**

**8. Kit**

**9. Elder**

**List 3**

**1. Bird**

**2. Claw**

**3. Cloud**

**4. Dapple**

**5. Fang**

**6. Flower**

**7. Fur**

**8. Glow**

**9. Heart**

**10. Jewel**

**11. Blossom**

**12. Leaf**

**13. Mist**

**14. Nose**

**15. Oak**

**16. Poppy**

**17. Pelt**

**18. Rise**

**19. Stripe **

**20. Tail**

**21. Wing **

**22. Whisker**

**23. Step**

**24. Song**

**25. Spots**

**Okay! That was the beginning. Next up is Eyes and Fur! Queens should do this a few times so they have names, fur, eyes, features etc. for their kits. Hope you had fun! When you've got features etc., send me a review with EVERYTHING in not just names. The idea belongs to ****Spottedtalon****. Check her out!**

**The Victorious Elf xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! These are the eyes and fur colours, markings etc. of your cat. If you're a queen, then do this a couple of times to find out what your kits look like. If you have a mate then do the whole thing twice. Actually, do the same if you're a queen, do it as many times so that you, your mate and kits all have personalities etc.**

**The Victorious Elf xxx**

**List 1: Choose a number between 1-15 including 1 and 15.**

**List 2: Choose a number between 1-20 including 1 and 20.**

**List 3: Choose between The Jonas Brothers or Miley Cyrus (not that I like them, quite the opposite).**

**List 1**

**1. Dark Green**

**2. Light Green**

**3. Ice Blue**

**4. Sapphire Blue**

**5. Turquoise**

**6. Soft Amber**

**7. Dark Amber**

**8. Light Yellow**

**9. Bright Yellow**

**10. Yellow-Green**

**11. Hazel**

**12. Red**

**13. Light Brown**

**14. Grey**

**15. Black**

**List 2**

**1. White and Black**

**2. White and Grey**

**3. White and Brown**

**4. White and Ginger**

**5. Dark Tortoiseshell**

**6. Light Tortoiseshell**

**7. Brown-Black**

**8. Brown Tabby**

**9. White Tabby**

**10. Grey Tabby**

**11. Silver Tabby**

**12. Black Tabby**

**13. Ginger Tabby**

**14. Black**

**15. Silver**

**16. Gray, nearly white**

**17. White **

**18. Ginger**

**20. Colour point**

**List 3**

**Miley: Long hair**

**Jonas Brothers: Short Hair**

**Okay so that's the fur and eyes! Next up is the personalities and special features. You know, torn ear, white legs etc. Again all credit goes to ****Spottedtalon**** for the idea.**

**The Victorious Elf xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the last part of making your cat. Please tell me about it all, your cat's eye colour, fur colour(s), name etc. And features and personalities are your next step.**

**The Victorious Elf xxx**

**List 1: Pick any three numbers between 1-25 including 1 and 25.**

**List 2: Pick any number between 1-15 including 1 and 15.**

**List 3: Pick either Britney Spears, Michael Jackson, Eninem or Beyonce.**

**List 1**

**1. Kind**

**2. Shy**

**3. Energetic**

**4. Solemn**

**5. Dry (sarcastic)**

**6. Friendly**

**7. Loving**

**8. Timid**

**9. Fiery**

**10. Boring**

**11. Selfish**

**12. Boring**

**13. Funny**

**14. Sweet**

**15. Optimistic**

**16. Pessimistic**

**17. Tired**

**18. Helpful**

**19. Sensitive**

**20. Romantic**

**21. Jumpy **

**22. Cheerful**

**23. Jolly**

**24. Smily**

**25. Scheming and Ambitious**

**List 2**

**1. Torn ear**

**2. Scar across eye**

**3. White underbelly**

**4. Honey speckled face**

**5. Black tail**

**6. White tail**

**7. Black legs**

**8. Brown legs**

**7. Black patch around eye**

**8. Silver patch around eye**

**9. White ear **

**10. Black ear**

**11. Brown ear**

**12. Black freckles all over body**

**13. Black feet**

**14. White feet**

**15. White legs**

**List 3**

**Britney Spears = ThunderClan**

**Michael Jackson = ShadowClan**

**Eninem = WindClan**

**Beyonce = RiverClan**

**Okay that is the end of our spectacular journey! Now send those reviews!**

**The Victorious Elf xxx**


End file.
